A lie A soul
by the1nothere
Summary: Yvette is part vampire part human.Her friends don't know.What is cloud hidnig with Leon that they wish to discuse with no one.Why is it Yvette is uncomforable about cloud,riku,and tidus friends but not them?more about them inside
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There once was a girl Yvette who is 13 who hangs out with three other guys Cloud who is 20, Tidus is 18, Riku is 17. Yvette is part vampire and human she is allowed in the sun without dying or burning up. Yvette's friends don't know. She part of a vampire.

Cloud is 20 and hangs out with Yvette, Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, and Trifa. Cloud met Yvette in a castle not hers or his but they just met. They both have cell phones both razors both are black. On the day they met they exacted numbers not because they liked each other just to be friends. He carries a long sword sometime with him and guns also for protection.

Tidus are 19. He hangs out with Wakka, Kimarki, Lulu, Yuna, Auron , Paine, & Rikku. He also has a razor but it is blue. He sometimes carries a shorter sword than Cloud but all the same a sword.

Tidus met Yvette walking down a path in Luka. Rikku spotted her.

Riku is 17. His friends are Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namime, and Axel. He has a dark blue razor phone. Riku met Yvette in a dark world as it was beginning to be destroyed. I t was called Hollow Baston at the time. Yet any other castle we find her.

If you are wondering what is with the castles and Yvette you will soon find out enjoy.

Tidus got up from the bed. Wondering what Yvette was doing with, she was doing his bed with him. Then he remembered she had got scared it was dark and she couldn't sleep she had tried Riku but got no answer and Cloud well she heard screaming, cursing, and yelling coming from the other side of the door or she would have tried his door. He remembered her crying too. He hadn't asked because he was afraid he would upset her even more.

Lulu came in and shocked and smiling! Was lulu smiling? She was wow, cool wait no he thought that isn't good she smiling cause she thought something happened.

"I knocked" she said

"Sorry"she replied

"No it's cool." I said

Then I replied "Nothing happened."

"Really." In that tone where you don't believe a person

"Look she tried to get a hold of Cloud and Riku but got no reply."

"Then why did she come to us girls then?"questioned Lulu

"Look I don't know you can ask her okay."

"I don't believe that you don't know and second of all I came here to see if you were awake. Look you have to start packing we don't have time plus you promised Rikku you would go with her to explore the caves of Gvery Coasl remember and tonight we have to watch Yuna do the summing here."Said Lulu irritated

"Well okay to Rikku and me still have to tell cloud and them, and her. I told them I would hang out with them today but I will tell them I have other plans, lulu so calm down and Yes I will start packing after I wake her up."Said Tidus

"Well it is only 7:00 a.m. so please hurry we have things to do."Said lulu in a rush and left

"Yvette wake up now." Said yelling at her **immediately** she put her hands over her ears and slowly opened her eyes "What?" she yelled (She still had her hands over her ears.)

"Get up."I stated once more

She removed her hands and sat up "what time is it?"

"It is seven in the morning." I said

"Why do you guys get up so early I mean really is it only I and riku who sleep in?"stated Yvette

"No Rikku and Yuna like to sleep in and so do Roxas and Yuffie too."Said Tidus "I would sleep in but Lulu makes me get up."

"Hey you know when I told you guys that we would hang out well I can't cause I told rikku I would go to the Gvery Coasl with her and I have to go to Yuna's summing can you come along with cloud and riku?" asked a now excited me

"I don't know and you would have to ask them about going yeah I will come with you to ask them. And Can we all go sometime, please?"she said

"And that is another thing we have to leave."I said

"Why? When?"she said loudly

"Calm down it going to be tomorrow, I don't know why but I am sure Cloud knows already."Said Tidus

"Calm down!" she screamed "Calm down I finally like it somewhere and someplace people don't look at me funny or angry. And we have to freakin leave ,what time tomorrow do we leave?"she asked more calm than she had started.

"I don't know but I got to pack. Can you tell them?" I said

"Yes." She said irritated

"Look just cause I told you that doesn't mean I was the one who thought of the idea."I said

"Well you don't have to be on their side."Yvette said

"I am going to my room to pack."She said in her I hate this idea and whoever thought of it needs to die tone.

He heard the door close. He changed into his clothes. He thought to himself pack as if I need to pack all I need is my sword clothe and a pair of shoes. But she says grabs at least 2 pairs of pants: 1 pair of jeans and 1 pair of shorts 4 pairs of underwear 2 boxers 2 briefs 1 protection idea my sword and 2 pairs of shirts. All packed he thought he went to get something to eat when he thought I bet everyone but us 2 haven't eaten so he head toward the end of the hall to a door the girls room pack 1:Rikku Lulu Paine Yuna in that one room the door next to that was the girls' room pack2 yuffie trifa

namime kairi then down the hall next to his room was Kimarki and Auron room then was his and wakka 's room across form there is axels and roxas room & down stairs Leon and aerith room then are a flight of stairs to the third floor is closest to the stairs is sora's and riku room and toward the middle of the hall way is cloud room and at the end of the hall way is Yvette's room it has no windows in it Rikku always why she likes that room but she just says it was a relaxing place for her.

But he headed toward lulu Paine Yuna and rikku room he knocked and lulu answered

"Yes."She had said

"Hey have you guys ate breakfast?" and was jerked in by Rikku

"What the heck was that for?"I asked

"Look you have to be quiet." said Yuna

"Why."I said

"Look if you shut up I will tell you."Said lulu

"Okay we don't know Cloud"said lulu "won't tell us he just says we have to go."Said Yuna "and we are wondering why"said Paine "and we want to know."Said rikku

"And you brought me in here why?"I said "We want to know why we are leaving and we want to know now." Said rikku angrily

"You are really good friends with him so maybe you could ask him."said Yuna

"Yes and if not you Yvette could."Said lulu

"Hey now she might want to be part of this secret project but I don't I want to know is did we have breakfast."Said tidus

"No, we haven't had breakfast."Said Paine in rage

"Okay well come on rikku if you want to go to those caves you better hurry.

Yvette was packing in her room

Okay I need 3 shirts 3 pants 4 undies 2 bras 1 brush 2 hair things a book a sketchbook ,2 daggers a small bottle of vodka a small bag of girly things.(no they are not thongs the things that goes up your butt.) She also had a jacket. Surprising this all fit perfect in a small draw sting bag

Good I am all set that is when she heard breathing behind her and she turned around real quick it was no one but she could have swore there was someone there she could feel someone there watching her in her room. She grabbed the bag and left the room she walked quickly down the hall to clouds room no one answered she went in any way.

Cloud was in his room laying on his bed. Looking at the ceiling. Yvette set down her stuff on the floor and stared at him.

He finally noticed she was there. He sat up "how long have you been there?"he asked

"About 3 minutes or so." Yvette said

"How long have you been in here or on that bed?"she asked

"About 5 to 7 minutes or so why?"he asked

"I was finishing packing we I heard breathing behind my door was closed. I turned around real quick but no one was there that when I came here."She said

"really you sure you couldn't see anyone." but his voice was different is sounded like he was lying to himself or arguing on the inside. Trying to tell himself it isn't true to not freak himself out.

"Positive."She said

"Come with me and grab your stuff. Don't come up here again do you here me."said cloud

"yeah but why," she asked

"Look I will tell you when we have more time we have to get everyone off this floor ka and get everyone on the second floor to get packed quick and you have to follow me no sidetracking ka ."he said concerned

so she did it they went to riku and sora's room which they were packed so it was okay and they went down to the second floor told everyone who was packed to go down to first floor and wait there. Axel & roxas were still packing. Lulu went to go get rikku and tidus and yuna was talking to cloud who was asking her if she had t o summon since they had already defeated sin. She & said yes so he went to Leon room she went with him he to seemed to know what was going on. Tidus and Rikku ad lulu all got back and they all headed toward the next location which is where ever leon and cloud think of first.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters

The had stop at a small pond to stay the night. Cloud thought it was good for now. Yvette was getting ready to a bath in the pond.(there was a forest around the pond.) But she was waiting till dark to do it so nobody could see her. Well the sunset came and went. She soon headed toward the water. She slipped off hr clothes and into the pond she went. She washed herself and then relaxed. When she heard a twig break. Her first thought was to go underwater and that is what she did. She was under there for a long time till she felt of a hand in her hair. It was pull her up it hurt. She was trying to free from the hand that was in her hair. She was above air. She was freaking out who was it that was pulling her hair? Who was that spying on her? Could it be the same person?

She also didn't have any clothes on so now she was afraid what this person would do to her. Then to her dismissal it was cloud. She immediately went back underwater. But then she slowly came back up careful not to show anything.

"Can I finish the rest of my bath please."she said in a kind of relieved tone and a kind of pissed tone

"Yeah sorry." he said and he left

She put her clothes as soon as she got out then walked over to Cloud's tent. She unzipped the tent and saw Cloud with trifa trying to kiss him. He tried crawling out but soon fell over Yvette on his way out. Cloud was on top of her it was weird. He soon got off of Yvette and dragged her to the pond where she was taking a bath not long before.

"What was all that about?"Yvette asked

"uh now you know why I only hang out with you ,yuffie, and aerith out of girls. You guys don't tackle me."said cloud

"So what was with the grab my hair and pull me up when I was in te pond trying to take a bath?"She asked

"It was about trifa and me see if you can't tell she likes me. And my feelings don't go back. I was kind of hoping that you could help me. I kiss you in her presents and maybe she will think Me and you are together Because we always hangout."Cloud said

"Uh yeah okay."she said

"When though?"she asked

"Next time it me you and her all together no one else."said Cloud

"Shit here she comes."he said in a voice she had never heard him say before

he started to wake toward me it was making her nervous. She didn't like the idea of this. I mean she liked the idea of kissing him but not for a favor. He was coming closer and closer till she could feel the warmth of his body. His breathe was on her lips. She was really nervous. And the moment changed in a second to second there lips touched. She could feel his lips on hers then she felt his tongue brush her bottom lip and His tongue was touching her's they were french kissing then he turned his head to the side and deepened the kiss. It seem ed to last a life time for her and then he slowly backed up to see Trifa crying,Yuffie glaring at him(she had known he thought)she was holding trifa ,Tidus and Riku with mouths wide open. He let go of Yvette and walked over to yuffie and trifa.Yuffie was yelling at him.

Yvette didn't seem to notice she walked off farther Into the forest away from the camp. Tidus and Riku were following her but she didn't notice them either. She was thinking aloud

"he just thinks of me as a friend I have to accept that.

But that kiss was so intense. God why does life have to be so confusing."

"It doesn't."she turned quickly to see who it was it was riku and tidus


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters but Yvette ka peoples.

Riku point of view.

"How? When? How long? Were you listening?"Yvette asked curiously and shocked.

"It only is confusing if you let it be, "Said Tidus in a calm voice sighing.

"Huh? Dude, what the hell are you saying?"I asked confused in his wise words my good friend just spoke.

"Okay but you still have to answer three more question and help me figure this out."Said Yvette taking in one thing at a time.

"All right it doesn't have to be confusing like I said before it can be only if you make it. So that means you could be confused all day or not."Said Tidus

"We followed you."I stated "And it kinda hard not to listen when you say things out loud."

"Oh, yeah." Yvette said "But it helps me think better."

"Then you stand a chance of getting overheard." I said

"True."Said Yvette

"You were saying how you would have to accept Cloud not liking you, right. Along with how _the kiss_ was so intense."Said Tidus

"I don't see how that is that confusing." I said

"Easy."Said Yvette "You get the guy you happen to like act like he cares but yet makes him help you with his dirty work. Along with a kiss so intense that you could have fainted but you imaged it so many times that you knew what to do."Each word rising with her stress.

"I still don't get it." I said

"Ugh. Like this."Said Yvette and she took his face in her hands and brought her face to his and gently pressed her lips to his, parted her lips just enough to get her tongue inside his mouth. My eyes were wide open when Yvette had first kissed me but now they were almost shut. I moaned slightly, and wrapped my arms around Yvette.Shit not one of those now.Suddenly she gasped.Making my eyes open. I thought it was for my reason of getting a boner but it could have been other reasons tooI heard someone clearing their throat. Bring me back to reality.

**Yvette POV**

I took Riku face in my hands and brought my face to his and gently pressed my lips to his, parted my lips just enough to get my tongue inside his mouth. I closed my eyes when I first kissed Riku. Then I started getting into it. I hear Riku groan slightly, and I felt Riku's arms around me. Suddenly several things happened at once. I heard someone clear their throat, I felt two eyes watching me instead of just Tidus's, and felt Riku's boner. Then I opened my eyes to see Cloud behind Riku just by a few feet. I gasped, and letting go of Riku stepping back,whispering "Sorry."And began to walk away but then Tidus grabbed my wrist. Looking me in the eye. "We haven't finished yet."

I answered quickly "Never mind any more it doesn't matter anyway."looking Tidus in the eye with anger at wanting to get away from here, and for forgiveness for what I and Riku just did in front of him with no care of stopping. "Bullshit." Said Riku and Cloud at the same time. I just looked at the two of them with a blank expression. Riku said quietly "I understand it now." And started laughing. I blushed. Tidus and I both look at each other then started laughing. Cloud just stared at all of us grinning. After I had stopped laughing, I looked at Cloud "How much do you know?" "What does it matter?"Tidus asked sounding nervous. Cloud answered "All of it. I heard all of ya'll discussing my issue here with, Yvette." "Oh." I replied. "Um. After _we_ get done discussing this I need to talk with you, _alone_, "Cloud said. I nodded, then said "I do I understand it all even if you don't believe me." "Then tell us why you didn't understand before."Said Tidus. He was such a pain in the ass sometimes. I sighed and Cloud a dirty look as I said his name when I spoke "I understand that Cloud doesn't like me, and he needed my help. May I go?"Tidus nodded.

Cloud walked next to me. "This way."Grabbed my elbow making my heart beat a little faster, leading a different way than I was headed. After what Cloud thought was far away from Tidus and Riku he stopped, and looked at me. "I wasn't making you do my dirty work. I wasn't making _you_ do anything." I just merely nodded and looked at him. "You're not going to argue?"he said. "No. Can I leave now?"I said. He looked at me, shocked "Whys are you in a sudden rush to go back to camp? We are leaving tomorrow at sundown. Why are you so quite? I noticed when I showed up you stopped talking and didn't want to be there. Why were you all upon Riku? Tell me you weren't trying to make me jealous. Cause I'm not. I was shocked. I know that you like me. I don't care though."

_I don't care._

_I don't care_.

_I don't care_.

That hit me sharp like a knife to my heart being repeatedly stabbed. As it echoed in my head. He must have seen the shock, pain, and lonely feelings in my eyes, because he looking at me trying to read into my eyes. "That's n-"started Cloud. I closed my eyes and replied quickly "Well that 's good. Camp's gotta be better than here. Why do we have to leave again? I sick of being on the run. Why can't fight the damn things? I didn't mean to be all over Riku. It just happened. No.I wasn't trying to make you fucking jealous." "We have to leave because they want you for some reason.

I got Leon watching, so if we get back to camp and he says he saw movement toward us we are leaving tonight. We don't even know what they are let alone what they want with you. They could kill you let alone us. But Riku I don't understand why you made out with him?" "It was just a kiss let it go. You even heard the conversation." I said smiling now. "I know I'm just messing with you. It's fun."Said Cloud "Do you think he liked it?" I asked Cloud "By his moan, boner and how he didn't push you off him I'd say yeah."Laughed Cloud. I blushed, smiled as we walked to camp.


End file.
